


Did You Notice Me Like I Noticed You?

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dual POVs, F/F, Love Story, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max Caulfield's first day of school and she has a secret admirer....who is it?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**POV MAX**

Did _you notice me like I noticed you? You were so nervous you barley took your eyes from the floor. You don't have a lot of friends do you? That's okay because I would hella like to be your friend. Or maybe....more?_

_The first thing I noticed when you walked in was your eyes. Your blue eyes instantly reminded me of the sky._

_I used to hate waking up every morning but if you'll stick around then I'll have a reason to actually like school. I hated school I still do but seeing you today was....nice. Your not like these other students who are just so...bitchy. They laughed and whispered behind your back and I wished I would've yelled at them to knock it off._

_I'm writing you because Maxine you are someone I want to get to know. I would totally like if you wrote me back but if that is something that you're not interested in then there's no hard feelings. But if you are put your notes in the red locker. Or if you wanted to tell me to fuck off that's okay too_

_I really tried not to think about you as school went by but I can't get you out of my mind. I want to introduce myself to you but there's apart of me that's worried you won't like what you see. Or maybe you'd like if things were_ _anonymous between us which I'm fine with too. But someday or if faith has anything to do it maybe we'll already be talking person to person._

_What are you thinking about Maxine? Is it me? Is it the sky? Is it adorable kittens?_

_Whatever it is I hope you don't overthink. I've noticed in the classes we shared that you have a hard time paying attention. I'm sorry about that_

_Am I being to forward? If I am I totally apologize I'll take the hint if you don't want to write or talk to me anymore. I'd prefer if we do either or but whatever makes you comfortable Maxine._

_I really want to ask you questions about yourself but I realize they'll be pointless if you don't want to write back. But if you do.....you'll make me a really happy person Maxine._

_Your (hopeful) admirer_

To say that Max Caulfield was a bit stunned to see a blue note appear in her locker is a bit of a shock. Being the shy girl that's a ball of anxiety Max assumed she'd get bullied to the point where she'd be forced to move schools....again but this? Someone....likes her? 

There's really one reaction Max has reading this letter. 

**POV Chloe**

"We'll see you at the skate park later right dude?" Chloe's friend Justin asks 

"For sure dude....for sure lemme just get something from my locker." Chloe goes to get said thing but Justin says 

"Dude I already stole your weed...." Hearing this gets a punch in the shoulder from Chloe but that's not what she wanted. Ever since she lost her dad in a car crash Chloe always carried around a picture of her dad in her wallet. No one really knows this as Chloe has so many walls up but she needs her wallet with her. Since PE was her last class Chloe had to put her wallet in her locker but now that school is done for the day she's ready to go home. Hearing that her stash is gone is a bummer but it's not like her two stoner friends don't have weed on them. 

As Chloe walks over to her locker she sees the new girl taking a picture of a squirrel. Normally Chloe hates photographs but seeing her really take her time with her shoot, getting the perfect angel and then smiling from cheek to cheek when she sees the shot....

Priceless 

When Chloe arrives at her locker she sees a note sticking out and seeing it terrifies her but also puts a slight smile on her face. Her breathing starts to speed up and with shaky hands she opens the note and reads 

_Dear Admirer:_

_It's Max never Maxine._

_You won't too forward at all I would love to get to know you....in writing. For now at least_

With one last look at the new girl Chloe smiles and instantly gets to work on thinking what she'll write. 

**POV Max**

Having a secret admirer is something Max never expected. With her 1001 reading of the note she carefully puts it in her journal and adds a blue heart with the caption 

_New friend? Or something more?_

"Can I sit next to you?" Max looks up and sees a blonde girl with a cross around her neck looking at her. Max nods at the girl and she makes some room for her. Not much has happened on Max's first day but whenever the teachers don't notice the girl gets bullied. Max makes a mental note to stay far away from the girl whose bullying but this girl....Max wants to give her a hug. 

_Can she be the admirer?_ Is one of many thoughts Max has during her bus ride home. While they ride Max can't help but to notice the girl giving her some looks so Max wonders if her theory is correct. She's not going to yell at this poor girl to stop staring at her but Max wonders why her cheeks are turning red. 

"I'm Kate by the way" Kate says and just like that she's gone. Max wishes Kate would've initiated conversation 

When its finally Max's stop she locks eyes with a tall brunette who gives her a huge smile. The girl stands up and Max gaze is on the rather small shorts that this girl is wearing. 

"I'm Dana if you ever need anything at all Max I'll be here. Your freckles are so cute by the way" Dana gives Max a wink which turns her cheeks dark pink 

_Wowzers she's um....wowzers_

The bus driver shouts at Max and this causes her too instantly snap out of her thoughts. She awkwardly runs out of the bus and when the bus drives off her and Dana lock eyes and she receives yet another wink. 

_What an amazing first day..._ A very small smile forms as Max walks home really looking forward to her second day of school


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Max**

_You don't know how happy you've made me Max._

_Your Admirer_

Reading this rather short note Max instantly gets to work writing a rather shorter responce 

**POV Chloe**

_These bitches laugh at someone whose so precious. I hella want to just yell at them but Max wants to keep this anonymous for now._ Since Chloe sits at the very back of the classroom there's no way she can ask Max to sit next too her. 9 times out of 10 no one sits next to her which at first did bother her but now she couldn't give a single fuck. She does have first look at anyone who comes in the classroom which is a major plus. 

_She's_ _so pretty...I should've wrote a longer note to her. I hope she's not mad at me since its so short..._

Max's small brown hair is in a ponytail and her red button shirt actually has the first two buttons undone that shows just the tiniest bit of her cleavage. _She doesn't need to try so hard she's already beautiful..._

What caused the class to erupt in laughter is Max answered the teachers question but her voice was just a bit hoarse. Chloe decides not to watch Max for the rest of the class so she decides to pay attention. It fails when she sees Warren Graham sit right next to Max and that dorky smile on his face makes Chloe want to punch him, 

_Should I really be jealous? I just met her yesterday...._

**POV Max**

_This was just a stupid idea, I should've knew that boys would stare at me! What if my admirer is a boy though?_

"....I really like your doddles Max" _Who is that girl sitting all by herself? She's really pretty actually....shit Max now I'm staring at her but I can't stop. Her eyes are the same color as mine..._

"...Yeah I really like science you know? It's just so easy....I can help you if you're having troubles!" _Does she know I'm staring at her? She hasn't looked up in a while but I do see this slightest of smirks forming. Oh my god I can see some of her bra I gotta stop staring at her...._

"I don't think Ms. Price will like the fact that you are staying at her Maxine" _Oh shit..._

**POV Chloe**

_Did she liked what she saw? What was she thinking about? So Max knows I exist....nice._

"Hey I um....sorry for staring at you earlier...." Max walks over to Chloe's table and tells her. Before Chloe can even say anything Max puts her head down and walks right out of class. _She's such a cutie..._

For the rest of the day Chloe instantly got to work on writing Max a better letter. Since she's being anonymous Chloe really has to think or Max would find out who she is. Not that Chloe minds if Max does but Chloe likes the challenge. With the last class of the day being PE Chloe walks over to her locker and smiles when she sees a letter sticking out 

_Dear Admirer_

_I bet you have a really pretty smile_

_Yeah this isn't going to work these short letters but she's sweet as hell._

"Hey Price" Chloe's red headed friend Steph says 

"Steph" Chloe hasn't changed into her outfit yet because she wants to see what Max is wearing. Not actually watch her undress that's too far but she wants to know what type of person Max is based on what she wears 

"Do you think Max might be gay? She was staring at you in Science class..." _I really really really really really hope so_

"Why do you ask?" Chloe's jealously instantly spikes 

"Because she's a real cutie for start and I dunno she just gives off that vibe." _I should say no way she's straight so Steph would fuck off_

"I think so...." _Fuckkkkkk_

"Awesome I knew you have amazing gaydar" Chloe looks at the clock and sees that class is going to start soon so she better get changing. She wonders why Max hasn't started to change yet but Chloe wonders if that's because of her shyness.

While Chloe takes off her shoes Steph takes her shirt off and finally Max decides to come into the locker room. Her vision instantly turns to the shirtless Steph

"Oh I.......wowzers" A blushing Max says that instantly gets Chloe's attention but when she sees what Max is looking at she gets more jealous. 

"Hi Max" A very cocky Steph says with her shirt still off. For a few seconds Max awkwardly just stands until making a complete beeline out of the locker room. 

"Oh yeah she's totally gay...or bi at the very least" Steph says and finally puts a different shirt on _Why couldn't of that been me? Eh good to know that Max likes girls...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PE is Physical Education just in case you guys were confused :D   
> Why is Steph a redhead you ask? Honestly I have no clue just felt like it


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Chloe**

_You don't have to try so hard to get my attention Max. Seeing you in Science class with your buttons down was the only thing I could think about. I'm not going to lie it made me jealous seeing all everyone stare at you like that. Did you actually like those people staring at you? I don't think you did but I could be wrong. I hope you're settling well in school and you've made lots of friends. It's really hard for me not to just say who I am so we can be friends but you said you wanted this to be anonymous so I will honor your wish. I believe we're going to start testing soon which is hella bullshit, I'm not going to lie to you and say you'll be excused from it since you're still new but you won't. Well that's it honestly I'm not sure if this will be a daily thing or not since I don't know what to say but I hope you had a amazing day at school Max and I can't wait to see you tomorrow_

_Your secret admirer_

After PE Chloe wrote the letter and placed it right in Max's locker. During class Max eventually joined them which made Chloe happy because she saw that Max was wearing some shorts with a pretty funny t-shirt. What caught Chloe's attention was the freckles that covers Max's small legs. _That's really hot actually..._

Steph was trying to get Max involved with what they're doing but Max blushed up a storm and as soon as the bell rang Max ran right out the door. 

_I'll see you tomorrow Max Caulfield_

**POV Max**

_I got to get out of here. Got to get out of here. Got to get...._

"OoOoOf" While Max speed ran she didn't even think of looking up. Which was a shame because she ran right into a girls chest and feeling that girls chest for a brief second was actually kind of nice. 

"Hey watch where you're...." The girl looks up from her phone and instantly panic when she sees that Max is on the ground 

"OHMYGODMAXAREYOUOKAY!" The girl being Dana and with what happened on the bus last night instantly comes into Max's mind. What also doesn't help was that Dana is really sweaty also the clothes that she's wearing....

When Dana realizes what Max is staring at she blushes and she gets really close to Max's face. Like holyshitshecankissMaxifshewantedtoo

"Like what you see?" Dana says in the most flirtatious tone and this makes Max bolt right up. 

"I UM.......GOODBYE!" Max quickly gets her things as fast as she can and runs towards the exit almost hitting herself in the face with the door. 

_shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_ Max's only thought as she runs towards the bus ready to get the fuck out of school but that's when a thought comes to mind. 

Her admirer might've wrote her something so Max runs back into school to check almost running right into Dana a second time. Max thankfully sees where she's running as she runs to her locker and fare enough she sees a note sticking out of her locker. Chloe was getting stuff from her locker as well as she smiles seeing Max but gets jealous again when she sees Max's red cheeks. Granted Max could be blushing about something but Chloe wishes it was because of her 

Max grabs the note but sees Chloe staring at her which causes Chloe to blush. _She's cute when she blushes...._

"See you tomorrow Chloe" Max's eyes was on the note so she doesn't see that Chloe's locker is red but she does laugh just a little when she hears Chloe stutter 

"I uh....yup absolutely see you tomorrow Max" 

When Max finally takes her seat on the bus she's read the note 4 times now but something catches her attention. The admirer used the word 'hella' which Max never heard of before so that's something that the admirer must say 

_Okay we're making progress....slow progress but progress none to less_

"Can I sit next to you?" Max hears Kate say so Max looks up and smiles at the blonde. Max nods her head and makes room for the blonde girl. Once again its complete silence for the bus ride but Max can't help but to see that Kate's hair is in a ponytail which she thinks is pretty cute. What Max wasn't expecting was Kate to take her ponytail out and her long blonde hair looking absolutely angelic right now. The afternoon soon is pointing right at Kate's hair and it's absolutely picture quality 

"Wowzers..." Max says, she thought she said it in her mind but she did not. When she realizes she's said it out loud she then wishes Kate didn't hear her 

"What was that?" Kate asks with a rather big smile on her face and Max doesn't even want to look at the Christian 

"Noth...nothing...." Max stutters and she really wishes this chair would eat her alive. 

_This school has some really beautiful girls.....awesome....._


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Max**

_Dear Admirer:_

_I made you jealous? What if I liked the attention? At my other school no one even looked at me and now I've seemed to gather a lot of attention. Did you liked what you saw?_

_Hella? If you say things that no one says it'll make it easier for me to figure out your identity. I do want this to be anonymous but then again there's nothing stopping you from introducing yourself to me. Or maybe you already did?_

_I had a dream about you last night and even though I have no clue who you are the way your lips felt against my skin is something I need to feel. I've never kissed anyone before so maybe you'll be my first or do you not like me that way?_

_I sure wonder if you have feelings for me even though you know nothing about me._

A confident Max puts the note in the red locker and walks off. She's not going to lie she loves that people are finally paying attention to her but she tries to block out the mean things some of the other girls say....which isn't great but this is the first time in Max's life that she feels pretty. Finding out who her admirer was the only thing Max could think about last night. So she's made a list! 

1\. Talk to Dana

2\. Talk to Steph 

3\. Talk to Kate 

These three girls are at least Max thinks are interested in her so one of them has to be her admirer. Now all she has to do is find out who uses the world hella....

**POV Chloe**

_I find that very hard to believe that no one even looked at you Max. You are so beautiful it drives me insane seeing your dorky face each morning. Of course I liked what I saw but all I'm saying is you don't have to try to get me to notice you. You wanted this to be anonymous so I will respect your wishes but if you try just hard enough you'll know who I am._

_I'm not someone you miss_

~~_I would love to be your girlfriend_ ~~

~~_You have no idea how jealous I was_ ~~

~~_Did your dream also involved us having sex? Cause I've been dreaming about that too_ ~~

~~_I really really really really would love to be your first kiss_ ~~

Another shitty morning for Chloe as she almost missed her bus. She barley had any time to fix her hair its a complete mess 

_I wonder if Max would notice?_

If looks could kill Chloe's about to kill Steph because she refuses to take her eyes off of her. Chloe's trying not to be so angry at her but Steph is sitting there at Max's locker waiting for her. At first it wasn't a problem but Steph's been waiting for 30 minutes now and Chloe's about two seconds away from telling Steph to fuck off. 

_Why am I so angry?_

Reading that Max had a dream about her did make Chloe's morning a whole lot better but still. 

_Its hella bullshit Max didn't write more about her dream_

As the first bell finally rings a jealous Chloe slams her locker a bit too hard that causes some of the other students to jump. She stares at Max's locker one last time and sees that Steph finally left so Chloe walks over and places the note in Max's locker. 

**POV Max**

_Dear Admirer:_

_Did you mean to write more? I can see that you had a hard time writing this you must've erased a whole bunch of things. Had another dream about you last night....am I crazy to say that you've been on my mind a lot lately. While I write this a thought occurred to me._

_We don't know anything about each other...._

_Do you want to get to know me?_

Max's first official week of school is almost in the books. Last night she almost missed her bus and if it wasn't for Dana almost screaming at the bus driver Max would've missed her bus. 

Completely out of breath Max must've looked so dorky running to the bus but when she actually got in the bus there was a problem. 

Dana and Kate were sitting by themselves. So Max had to make a choice, Kate smile when she saw Max was so gorgeous and Dana's too. Since Dana was the reason she actually got to school last night she decided to sit next to her. Max really wanted to see if she used the word 'hella' but not a single word was said between two girls. It also didn't help at all that Dana was wearing **very** short shorts and a even smaller shirt. It was pretty cold in the bus so Dana took off the jacket she was wearing but Max did catch the taller girl shivering which was odd. 

It was the only thing Max could think about yesterday. 

Well second thing....

"I um....sorry for not sitting next to at the bus today.....I'll sit next to you after school okay?" A stuttering Max says, really hating herself for not looking at Kate. 

"It's okay Max" Kate's smile was the only thing Max could think about yesterday 

Well third thing....

_Wow Chloe's hair is a complete mess....I really like it....._

There was ONE more thing Max could think about yesterday....

"Can I sit next to you?" Steph asked and the two of them ate lunch together in complete silence. Max once again hating herself for not talking to the red head but that wasn't the only thing Max could think about 

"Your freckles are really cute Max" Steph compliments and because life isn't even fair at all she gives her a wink 

To say that last night was really eventful for Max was a complete understatement


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Chloe**

_I can't lie to you there was some things I wanted to say but it was...intense to say the least. If you really want to know I will tell you of course but if I do it'll answer your question if I want more then friendship._

_Of course I would like to get to know you but you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to say._

Chloe stares at her note and sees that she barley wrote anything down. She really hates that she hasn't write that much but she doesn't want to suggest that maybe they take some time apart which each note. 

She could talk to Max in school but she likes how anonymous this is....but also not because Max has been getting a lot more attention. Her jealousy is threw the roof every time she sees Steph sitting next to her at lunch. Apart of her just wants to tell Steph to fuck off but they're technically friends....

_And what if Max likes her?_

Chloe shutters at that thought as she puts the note in Max's locker and goes to leave but she accidently bumps into someone 

**POV Max**

"Hey! Watch it....oh" If Max uses at least 1 percent of her brain she would see that Chloe is her admirer. She's standing right next to her locker and Max could've saw Chloe place a note in her locker but Max does not use her brain at all when it comes to pretty girls. Also the fact that she accidently bumped right into Chloe's chest and she felt...

_Wowzers this is the second time I bumped into someone....should I start doing this on purpose? Damn Max don't be a perv.....oh shit I'm still on the ground staring right at Chloe...._

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" Max apologizes trying not to stare at Chloe's chest but she can't stop staring. 

"Oh that's quite alright Max, you need a hand?" Chloe tries not to sound cocky but the fact that Max is staring right at her chest makes Chloe feel like a million bucks right now. 

"I um....that would be nice...." Chloe waste no time offering her hand and Max is quick to take her hand. The two girls are staring right at each other eyes and even though Max is now on her feet and could leave the two hasn't stopped holding hands. Max's heart is beating so fast Chloe's pretty sure she can see it but Chloe's vision is right on Max's blue eyes while Max is staring right at the ground. 

_This is a really nice floor...._

"Max hey!" Warren Graham interrupts the moment but the two is still holding hands. Up to the point where he notices the two holding hands and Max lets go. 

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Warren asks 

"Yes" Chloe says 

_Yes_ "N..No...." Max stutters 

"Alright I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to walk too class with me?" Warren asks and Max could swear she sees steam coming from Chloe's head. 

_Chloe's really pissed....why?"_

"I...I um...." Max tries to think of a excuse but an arm appears around Max's neck and when she sees whose arm it is she can't help but to blush 

**POV Chloe**

_I'm going to kill Warren and whoever this bitch is....no Chloe can't get to mad......she is kinda cute but Max is mine....okay not mine but still...._

"Actually Waldo me and Max are gonna walk together. See you Waldo and nice too see you Chloe" Dana winks at Chloe and leaves _OH SHIT THIS IS DANA! ONE OF THE HOTTEST GIRLS IN SCHOOL! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK maybe she's straight? SHE'S NOT I REMEMBER SEEING HER MAKEOUT WITH STEPH ONCE!_

"I'll see you later Chloe" Max looks back and offers up some kind of smile at Chloe even though both of her cheeks are bright red. 

_Okay we might have a chance.....Max's smile is really pretty...._

**POV Max**

"Okay students for our next project you guys are going to take pictures of your fellow classmates. You can choose up to 3"

_Maybe I can get out of this?_

"It will be 80 percent of your grade so good luck" Max's photography teacher says. 

_I don't even know 3 people well Dana walked me to class, Steph sits next to me at lunch and Kate sits next to me on the bus, oh and there's Chloe._

_None of this matters if I can't even ask them...._

"Hey Max you can totally say no but I would love to take your picture and you can take mine" Steph says after class 

_Well there's one..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have 2 new Pricefield fics coming pretty soon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Max**

_Dear Admirer:_

_You are all I can think about lately so please feel free to say whatever it is you want to say. I don't mind if its too intense. What would you like to know about me? Actually I'm just going to say some things about myself as I feel like we're just jumping back and forth dodging the question._

_I love photography but I have a feeling you already know that._

_I'm really shy, still hasn't made any friends....yet._

_I'm 18 years old_

_I have a guitar even though I barley play it._

_The girls at this school made me realize how gay I am_

_My dad is a lumberjack while my Mom is well...my Mom._

_I have a project where I have to take photos of 3 of my fellow classmates so that's....yay._

_If I'm being honest with you I don't like the way some people are looking at me...it's really creepy. I think I'm just going to go back to my dorky t-shirts anyway. It wasn't my best idea to dress...like I was to get attention because I really don't like it at all._

_I had a plant named Lisa....she died._

_I'm from Seattle which was sort of nice but I like this small town_

_I moved here because my Dad lost his job and his family used to live here to._

_When I was little I used to love being a pirate but I never had anyone to play with...._

_That's pretty much it honestly. You better write more then me because I sure wrote a lot and yes that is a challenge :)_

Max places the note in the red locker and with a smile on her face she's ready to start the day. The smile only lasts for a few seconds as she sees Steph talking to some of her friends. She's wearing a white beanie but her long red hair is all Max can see. Max's search for who her admirer might be hasn't really gone anywhere but now that she's spending time with Steph this afternoon....maybe just maybe she'll be finally able to talk too her. Another thought comes to Max's mind as she'll probably be all alone with Steph.....and anything can happen.....Max is 95 percent sure that Steph might have a crush on her to.....

"Owwww" Max says as once again she accidently bumps into someone and once again she's staring right at this girls chest. 

_Why am I such a perv?_

Max can't help but to smile when she sees that Kate is blushing up quite a storm when she realizes what part of her body Max is looking at. Then again Max really doesn't want Kate to get the wrong idea so she instantly stands right up, quickly apologizes to Kate and speeds away before Kate can even say anything. 

_Kate probably thinks I'm a perv for staring at her but I can't help it....._

"Hey Max looking nice today" Dana compliments her as Max stutters with a 'Thanks.' Max really needs to get away right now so she quickly runs to the bathroom hoping she doesn't run into anyone. 

**POV Chloe**

"Dude this girl put something in your locker dude" Justin says to Chloe whose not paying attention at all. Chloe saw the whole thing playout as she was at the vending machine getting something to eat. The jealous part of Chloe wants to come out now but instead she decides to go in the bathroom where Max is. Before she leaves she decides to play with her blue hair just a bit. 

_Should I unbutton my shirt a little? Max does love staring at chests....nah she was blushing up quite a storm....._

A confident Chloe makes her way to the bathroom only to Max to speed walk right past her. 

"Hey Max" Chloe gets out but she frowns when she does not get a hello back 

"Someone has a crushhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Justin teases which Chloe just rolls her eyes at and decides to check out her locker. 

**POV Max**

_Okay don't panic Max everything is going to be okay. School is out.....there is some students still here.....the sun is shining.....everything is going to be okay. I can do this....just take her picture and ask 2 more people if I can take there's.....wait I'll have to leave someone out though....Dana, Kate and Chloe.....damn this sucks....._

Max sets up her camera and doesn't have to wait long for Steph to show up but when Max sees what Steph is wearing.

_I can't do this holy shit Steph is gorgeous ..._


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Chloe**

_I often think about grabbing your hand to show the whole word that you are mine. I want your whole body to be covered in love marks by me. I get really jealous whenever you talk to other girls but with a gorgeous girl like your self its expected._

_I want to scream your name so loud that this entire town can hear how crazy you make me._

_Whenever you're having a bad day I want to be there for you and tell you that everything is going to be okay._

_When you take your pictures I often wonder what's on that cute mind of yours._

_But most of all I want to be your first and only kiss Max Caulfield._

_If you still want to get to know me after what I just told you I will tell you everything about myself._

If Max were to say that this is too much for her Chloe would understand. She'd hate it like a lot but Max asked her what she was going to write and although this isn't exactly word for word it's pretty much what she wanted to say. Chloe knows she's going to go crazy waiting for Max's responce apart of her really doesn't want to wait until tomorrow but with Max wanting this to be anonymous she'll honor her wishes. Chloe may hate it but she'll honor them. 

As Chloe goes to leave the school she stops dead in her tracks seeing Max and Steph taking pictures of each other. Smiling and laughing....

It can't be over for Chloe can it? 

**POV Max**

"You're an amazing photographer Max wow" For what seems like the bajaillion time today Max can't help but to blush at what Steph says. Steph was really patient with Max which stunned her as Max couldn't help but to stutter every time she told Steph what to do. She thought she'll get over it as their session together went on but it didn't and Max hated it. Max wanted to compliment her or really just say anything at all but nothing came out. Steph must've noticed Max's mood shift as she would occasionally give her a compliment or do something with her hair and a small smile would form on Max's face. 

Steph's long red hair plus the afternoon breeze made the pictures come out perfectly as Max had no clue which pictures to send to her photography teacher. For Steph on the other hand Max wasn't really a fan of the pictures she picked but since nothing came out so she just gave Steph a thumbs up and mentally facepalmed for the bajaillion time for not being able to talk to Steph. 

"I'll see you tomorrow okay cutie?" Max's heart starts to race when she heard Steph call her a cutie as Max once again wanted to maybe say 'Yes absolutely!' or 'Wanna go out on a date?' or call Steph a cutie back but what came out was 

"Mhm yup bye" 

Progress?

**POV Chloe**

Chloe couldn't help not to look away from Steph or Max. The two of them were really far away so none of them noticed Chloe but she was still pretty pissed off at the whole thing. She wanted to go over there and ask Max why they were taking pictures of each other but what if Max liked Steph? 

Chloe hated that thought but it could be true....

The angry side of Chloe started t come out so Chloe dug out a cigarette and went to light it. Trying not to think about Max's potential crush she rested her head on the school wall. While she smoked Chloe couldn't help but that she'll probably have to force herself to get over Max. Knowing Steph she'll be quick to ask Max out and they'll be the new it couple at school. They'll be....fine together but Chloe wishes that could be her instead of Steph. 

"Well this sucks" Chloe wants to go home and probably cry or masturbate or both but she hears 

"What does?" Max says. Chloe really wants to just walk away entirely but that stupid smile on Max's face makes her stay 

"Nothing dude....just nothing" Chloe goes to leave but Max stops her 

"I wanted to take your picture....when you were smoking but I thought that might be too creepy." _But you were taking pictures of Steph no problem_

"Oh....why did you want to take my picture?" Chloe asks 

"You looked really peaceful, the smoke and this beautiful breeze....also helped that YOU were in the picture too." 

"Is that a compliment?" Chloe would really like to know if it was 

"Yeah..." Max quickly udders a goodbye and runs off. _She's like a baby doe I swear.....maybe you still have a chance Price.....awesomesauce_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter ;-;  
> Not running out of ideas or anything just wanted to keep it short tis all.  
> Short but many chapters= Happy Me  
> Long but not a lot of chapters= Not a happy me  
> Also holy shit Max actually complimented someone!


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Max**

_Holy shit I just gave Chloe a compliment. HOLY SHIT I JUST GAVE CHLOE A COMPLIMENT!_

Max pretty much ran right to her locker after her rather amazing encounter with Chloe. She has no clue where in the world did that compliment came from but she's glad she said it! The smile on Chloe's face was just.....

AND A NOTE WAS WAITING FOR HER IN HER LOCKER! Max Caulfield is having a rather AMAZING day! 

When Max actually reads the note however she has no clue what to think. Someone wants to have sex with her even though she knows that Max hasn't even kissed anyone. 

The identity of the admirer is a girl but if the note didn't say that Max would automatically assume that a boy was writing her and she'll feel creeped out but now that she knows its a girl.

She feels like the admirer doesn't want just sex. Clearly sex is on the table but Max wonders if she should say that sex isn't going to happen in a really long time would the admirer stop writing her? She'll feel really hurt if true but for some reason Max just knows the admirer would still write to her. 

But what if Max does want to jump right to sex? She'll be lying if she hasn't thought about it....

What to do....what to do.....

**POV Chloe**

_She didn't write me back! Okay Chloe everything is tots cool do NOT panic. Max is just running late she'll totally write you back.....WHAT IF SHE THINKS I'M A TOTAL CREEP NOW THAT I WROTE ABOUT WANTING TO HAVE SEX WITH HER!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I fucked up! I gotta write out a responce!_

_WHAT SHOULD I SAY!_

_Dear Max I'm sorry for writing that I wanted to have sex with you can you just totally forget what I said?_

_I can't write that!_

_AND STEPH IS WAITING FOR HER AT HER LOCKER! WHY IS SHE WAITING FOR MAX?????? HOLY SHIT WHY DOES STEPH HAVE A FLOWER IN HER HAND! SHE'S NOT GOING TO GIVE IT TO MAX IS SHE?_

_OH SHIT THE VALENTINES DAY DANCE IS SOON!_

_FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MAX IS PROBABLY GOING TO SAY YES!_

**POV Chloe**

_FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

**POV Chloe**

_FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

**POV Chloe**

_Wait a second Max kinda sorta gave me a compliment yesterday? So I kinda sorta still have a chance with her! But should I kinda sorta ask her as me Chloe or as her admirer! Can I do both? WHAT IF MAX WANTS TO MEET AT THE DANCE! THAT CAN TOTALLY WORK!_

_But wait what if she looks at my handwriting and puts two and two together that I'm her admirer? OR WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO TO ME IN PERSON BUT YES TO HER ADMIERER!_

_Calm down Chloe!_

_I'm gonna do it!_

_Should I do this?_

_YES I WILL! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE! Hopefully if she says yes of course to either me or her admirer! Kinda hoping she says yes to both so I can show her I'm her admirer! I love using my brain!_

**POV Chloe**

_Max wasn't here today, that's fine I didn't miss her or anything. So I could've bought a fake flower and a box of chocolate from school but Max deserves better!_

**POV Max**

Max thought about her letter so much she read it over and over again just like she did the very first letter. Every single letter Max read carefully and she may or may not recited it while she took her shower last night. She might've went just a tad bit too far as she read it as the night went on which caused her to oversleep which caused Max to miss school entirely. 

Granted Max has been reading a lot of the letters late into night which lead to her barley getting any sleep but it's worth it! She has a admirer who wants to hopefully be her girlfriend and now Max knows what to write back to her admirer! 

With a smile on her face Max is ready to kick todays ass! 

**POV Max**

"Hey Max, you wanna go to the Valentines Day dance? As my date?" Dana asks 

"Hi Max, there's a Valentines Day dance and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go?" Kate asks 

"I had such an amazing time when we took pictures of each other. I was totally wondering if you'd want to go to the Valentines Day dance that's coming up?" Steph asks 

"Here I uh...picked this flower for you Max. Anyways that hella stupid Valentines Day dance you'd wanna maybe go?" Chloe asks last as Max it to caught up with 3 girls already asking her she doesn't catch that Chloe used hella 

4 of the most attractive girls in school has just asked Max out to the schools dance. Granted dances aren't really Max's thing they never have been but now? 

Make that 5 of the most attractive girls has just asked Max out to the school dance as her admirer as just asked her. If Max would use at least .1 percent of the brain she'd wonder if one of these girls is her admirer but Max can barley talk to any of these girls. 

So how is she going to No to 4 of them and Yes to one of them? She really has no clue how but what she does know is that she needs to leave the school immediately as Max is in the middle of a panic attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on IG and Twitter!   
> IG-ryan987213  
> Twitter- @RyanM198  
> I'd really like to talk too you guys :)


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Chloe**

_Max isn't here today. The dance is tomorrow so I really hope she gives me an answer soon._

Chloe's day was again pretty shitty now that she didn't have Max to look at. Every time the bell rang Chloe would check her locker just in case a letter would show up but no letter showed up. She was only just a little bit pissed off and almost got detention for yelling at a teacher. Why the teacher decided to act like a total asshole too Chloe is beyond her but she wasn't in the mood for any shit today. So what if Chloe didn't answer the stupid question that was asked because she was so focused on looking at the stop that Max used to sit on. 

"Yo Price, you good dude?" Justin asks and Chloe just says a quick excuse to her only friend. She really doesn't care if he says anything else so Chloe just walks away from him and checks her locker one last time for any note 

Still nothing so Chloe slams her locker in complete frustration and decides to leave this shitty school 

She's so angry that Max wasn't here today but the anger doesn't last long as she pictures what Max would look like in a dress. Normally Chloe wouldn't even dare wearing a dress but she'll wear one for Max. Granted Chloe would do pretty much anything for Max as Chloe knows deep down that she's falling for Max. The two of them have barley talked but seeing Max's tired face each morning, how jealous she felt when she saw Steph take pictures of her, the look on her face whenever Max takes a picture, that compliment that Max gave her, her blue eyes, her handwriting, her million freckles, her smile, her voice, and Chloe's favorite part.....Max's blush. 

Sure Chloe has had crushes before but Max Caulfield is doing things to Chloe Price and she loves every single part of it. 

**POV Chloe**

_Damn these decortications are hella lame....I really hope that Max is here because the dress I got is also really lame but seeing her reaction would be perfect. That is if she says Yes.....what if she says No? Or what if someone else asked and she said yes to them?_

_Dammnit Chloe why didn't you think of that? Of course someone already asked Max to this stupid dance._

_What if she says Yes to me and No to everyone else? Heh now that really would fuel my hella big ego_

Almost everyone is dressed up today but not Chloe. 

_They do know the dance is this afternoon right? Why are they in their dresses and suits NOW? It's a nice ass day outside and since this shitty school don't have any AC they're going to sweat._

"Yoooooo Price" _Holy shit Justin looks kinda nice actually. His beard is complete gone I really hope he has a date today_

"Looking good Justin" Chloe compliments him and immediately makes a beeline towards her locker hoping Max sent her a letter. As she walks she doesn't see Max at her locker and even though every single part of her is screaming that Max isn't coming she still keeps up hope that maybe Max is late. 

There's no way Max is going to miss today as well. 

No letter and Chloe wants to slam her locker but she lightly shuts it and sees that Justin was following her this whole time. 

"You okay dude?" He asks 

"Yup totally" Chloe lies again but she sees more people all dressed up and now Chloe thinks she's stupid for not dressing up today as well 

"Yo why is everyone dressed up? The dance is this afternoon" Chloe asks but she's not even looking at Justin instead she's staring right at Max's locker hoping she's just running late 

"It's a half day today dude" That's perfect for Chloe as the teachers aren't going to teach anything today. Which means Chloe can stay looking at Max's locker for the rest of the day. It'll be a bit boring but still she has to know what Max's answer is going to be. 

**POV Chloe**

_Son of a bitch! Max still didn't come! Maybe she'll show up at the dance? Am I really going to put my stupid dress on hoping she'll show up?_

**POV Chloe**

_Something's wrong she didn't even show up at all. There's no way I'd miss her either. I'll give her until tomorrow and if she still doesn't show up I'm going to her house._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A half day is exactly that. The school day is cut in half. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case you were confused :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me in the comments for making this chapter short I deserve it ;-;

**POV Chloe**

A very tired Chloe makes her way to school. She didn't get any sleep last night as she couldn't stop thinking about Max. The thought of Max possibly being in danger scares Chloe to the point where if Max doesn't show up today she'll find a way to get to Max's house. And if she's still not in her house then Chloe's going to the police. Chloe really doesn't like the police but after that she doesn't know what else to do. Max hasn't really talked to anyone and even though she admitted that her a letter it confirms to Chloe that Max doesn't have any friends. Well wherever Max is Chloe's going to at the very least ask Max to be her friend. 

With it being so early in the morning Chloe's really thankful that the halls aren't that loud. Most of the students either skipped the day or are majorly hungover. Why on earth did this dance not happen on a Friday is beyond her as none of the students are ready to learn but Chloe doesn't care about any of them 

She only cares about one and it's possible that Max might be in danger 

**POV Chloe**

First period come and went as Max didn't show up. It doesn't help the fact that Chloe really wants to get some sleep but she forced herself to stay awake and she'll do that for the rest of the day 

**POV Chloe**

Second period still no Max so Chloe didn't pay attention to what the teacher was trying to teacher. Her notebook was fill of addresses and clues on where to start looking for Max's address. 

_No one is worried that Max isn't here today? Not a single mention of her name and that really pisses me off Max Caulfield is a beautiful soul and she deserves to be talked about_

**POV Chloe**

Third period, No Max and Chloe really wants to just leave the school and start her search for her. Chloe's barley keeping herself awake so she made her way to the teachers lounge to get some coffee. It's really awful coffee but it does its job for now at least. 

Why the lock hasn't been changed is beyond her but now Chloe has some coffee in her simple and if Max doesn't show up for fourth period Chloe's going to leave the school 

**POV Chloe**

_Holy shit she's okay.....she looks so sad..... but at least she's here. Max Caulfield you better be prepared because I will be your friend. Also I am in love with you but we can start with a friendship for now....I missed you so much Max_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys understand why this was so short. Had to leave it like that but also confirming that Max is indeed okay ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual mentions of self harm this chapter

**POV Max**

_If they ask me I'll just say I was sick. I already look the part anyway_

Max is rather happy that the teacher didn't ask her where she's been. Her other teachers might but this one didn't. She knows eventually she'll have to talk but maybe she doesn't? Max barley has a hard time already saying anything to anyone so maybe she'll do that. It's a bit cruel but these last few days have been really really really really really really really really rough for her almost to the point where she considered going back to home schooling. 

She didn't even bother to open her locker instead Max is carrying around one pen and one notebook for each of her classes. Her camera she left at home, all Max wants to do is just get threw today and try not to have a panic attack. 

It's going well ish for the first few minutes of class so maybe the 'Do not talk to me' look might work? 

**POV Max**

It turns out that it did. Granted Max did hear a few people whisper which made her automatically assume they were talking about her. Max felt like crying wondering what they might be whispering about but besides that minor hiccup all is well 

**POV Max**

Okay so a teacher did ask if Max is okay. She did feel like running away but instead she straight up lie and said 'I'm fine.' 

She really hopes that this teacher will just drop it but for the rest of the day Max worries that she might get called to the Principal office. 

Or they'll call her parents 

Or they'll ask why Max is wearing a long sleeve shirt even though it's a beautiful day outside. 

**POV Max**

_Steph didn't sit next to me at lunch which is totally fine by me I didn't care at all. I know they're here since I can see all of them but none of them is even attempting to talk too me. Maybe they asked me to the dance so they can stand me up?_

_Yeah that's probably it_

_Good on me for not going to dance I guess_

**POV Chloe**

_She looks so sad I should say something. She hasn't eaten anything at all and she looks like she's about to cry again. I wonder if she notices that I'm staring at her?_

_Maybe but I'm sure as shit not going to turn away._

_She's also wearing a long sleeve shirt but it's 80 degrees outside. I really really really really really really really really really really hope it's because of another reason and not what I'm thinking about._

**POV Chloe**

_I'm right, I know I am because that hard ass Gym teacher yelled at Max to take off her long sleeve shirt. She straight up ran out of the gym and even though I wanted to kick that teachers ass I decided not too._

_Max is more important_

**POV Max**

_Well I'm probably going to get in trouble for disobeying the teacher. I couldn't do anything, there's no way I was going to put on a short sleeve shirt. I'll just beg Mom and Dad to home school me now. This was a mistake...._

**POV Chloe**

_I am madly in love with you Max but holy shit is this a pain in the ass trying to find you. Seriously you're the size of Mcnugget how in the world do you run so fast?_

_Ah there you are._

**POV Max**

"You don't have to talk too me or say anything but just know we're going to have a kick ass day today. You need a friend and if you'll have me I'll be that friend." A teary eyed Max looks up to see a smiling Chloe Price offering a hand. Max decides to look dead in Chloe's blue eyes hoping she'll lost interest but Chloe's hand is still extended and Max figures Chloe isn't going to lose interest 

_This is absolutely a prank but her eyes are so pretty...._

"Okay" Is all Max can say but she doesn't take Chloe's hand. She stands up and looks right at the ground preparing herself mentally for this obvious prank 

"You have no idea just how happy you've made me aggreging to this Maxatron." 

_Well I should feel honored a pretty girl is pranking me but the time before the prank is kinda nice...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the short chapter but I'll make it up to you guys next chapter ;)


End file.
